Diary of a Princess Going to School
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: In a magical fantasy world, there is a rule that clearly states that a child of royal blood must be enrolled in school within the age of thirteen. Our dear protagonist, Princess Sorano 'Aoi' Merola, is now thirteen. Now, enrolled in school, will she handle all of the normal-well-beings of school? As well as the normal-well-beings of being a princess? [OOC] [AU] [Multiple x Aoi]


**This is now, the rewritten version. Obviously starting with this! The first chapter! What inspired me to make this fic was Puchii-chako's 'Spring's lately days' and Katsura-Tenshi's 'The B Files'. Review and tell me whether or not should I change the title of this fic. If so, it's optional to give me some ideas, if you don't have any ideas for a new title, just vote that you want it changed.**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry folks, but instead of continuing this, I'm planning on rewriting this! Plus, sicne Aoi's is practically my fave manager of all time in the entire series, I'd rather have her have many love interests than like eight, so haters, please leave. Anyways, I will also have a poll since if it was up to me, there's KyouAoi all the way so... it's Aoi x Multi fic! Finally!

**-Week 1: Sunday: Introduction-**

Hello there, my new diary-san! My name is Sorano 'Aoi' Merola! I prefer Aoi since it means blue in japanese and it suits me well, as my childhood friend, Tenma, who is a knight-in-training, kept on calling me. He says it's easier to say than 'Merola' but I don't think that Merola is a tongue twist. Plus, if you remove the 'Merola' in the name, if you translate it to english, it will become- 'The blue of the sky'.

Anyway, after that long blabbering, let me tell you something about myself:

Basic things include-

The first of all things and facts about me: Age. I'm thirteen.

I'm a human-being AND a thirteen year old princess. And being a typical cliche princess like me- being born from riches and glory means-

Target. Ransom. Enemy Kingdoms. Witches. Goblins. Ghouls. Trolls. And the list goes on... can't write them all at once in the same diary now can't we?

My mother died at childbirth- so sad... all because of that curse... what curse, you ask? Well, that's another story for another day.

I have a really, really, really big family- almost like fifty cousins, twenty aunties, thirty uncles, and a-sort-of hundred non-japanese relations. Distant relatives count too.

Why so abnormally many? Because... well, this is going to take a while:

It all happened many a millennia ago... our super hundred-times great grandparents were rulers of the Grand Kingdom of Fantasia- yes, I have to say the full name, or else, my father, the King Sorano Arthur, says that we'll be cursed- anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Our hundred-times great grandparents, known as the Super Grand Rulers of Fantasia, were the most powerful beings of all time. They had the ability to destroy the world in one flick of their wrists; nothing can go near them as their presence, kinda like those beings from a book series my father read to be as bedtime stories, and that their real form is a big flash of light, they were so powerful, everyone and everything feared them, they misused their powerful gifts at first. But then the good natured spirits guided them so well, they've changed their ways and everyone and everything good loved them instead. But then, a unnamed entity appeared- literally. It just poofed into the world uninvited- It was an entity so powerful! It was as powerful as them! But after a long tragic incident and a decade-long war, our super hundred-time great grandparents had won, and peace was restored... ish. Turns out that the unnamed mysterious entity isn't dead, but instead- was divided, shattered, broken into many pieces, like a puzzle, broken glass, divided into pieces of cake! (gomene, I was really hungry) Anyway, and the story ends there! With a cliffhanger! Hehehehe! That was a cliffhanger right?

Getting back to the topic of me, my facts and the now-time of this world- I am the Princess of the Sky Kingdom. It's a portion- meaning part- of the Grand Kingdom of Fantasia, meaning, I, too, am a princess of Fantasia. Sky Kingdom... kinda ironic when the 'Sora' in my name means 'Sky' in japanese.

I'm engaged to some guy from the Grand Kingdom of Feida- another Grand Kingdom somewhere in America- but I have no idea who and what he looks like, and I've heard that he looks like a tan, white-haired monkey with fascinating eyes- Squeee! That's so cute! That info was from Tenma of course... but how he got that information was- well... I don't know how. Rumor has it that they're related. Kinda like the Prince and the Pauper book I've once read, but hey, it may be fiction, but it could be true. Anyway, after learning so much about the 'Emperor's Son of the Grand Kingdom of Feida'... I think he wouldn't be so bad. I've heard he was also the best swordfighter in the Kingdom and he seemed very interested in me as my father told me. Everything else about him was going to be a surprise, as the servants kept on replying.

And by the way, I forgot to mention about some law about being thirteen, being 'enrolled' to some place I don't know called 'school'. I asked my dad and he said he'll fill me in after writing my introduction in my new diary... which is happening right now! BTW, he also said that if he's still not here- he's on a meeting right now- and if I'm done, then I'll call him on my new celphone!

...

If you're confused about me and a celphone in this fantasy world since this is sort-of the medieval times? Well, this fantasy world has now caught up with the modern time of the twenty-first century- meaning... technology exists, and there are twenty-first century stuff in this fantasy world too, like trains and helicopters and stuff.

Anyways, forgetting that, let's go back to the list of facts, or things about me!

An evil queen named Arisu hates me because she was going to get married to the 'Emperor's Son of the Grand Kingdom of Feida' until my father came along... and get this! He didn't even want to marry her! She threatened to detroy their kingdom, but thanks to my dad and his team of mages, poof! Bye-bye Arisu! But she mentioned about coming back on our wedding day and cursing us.

My idol of all time is Otonashi Haruna! She's a good witch from the House of Raimon, the House of Raimon is a group of magical beings, an association or league if you want to call it, from the Kingdom of Raimon. Her brother's a wizard from the Teikoku Academy of All Things Magic- a school for rich magical beings while the less-rich ones train on their own or as apprentices by other nice and more experienced magical beings.

I used to have a private tutor named Kino Aki, a very talented farm-girl who has now married Ichinose Kazuya, a duke from America... America has real-life unicorns there ya'know... I wonder what they're doing. Aki-san used to teach me all sorts of things, but after turning twelve, she married Ichinose-san and bye-bye! I miss her but at least she's happily married.

I have many talents such as acting, martial arts, (only a little bit) singing and dancing. So basically, I have the talents of many princesses... yes, those are common.

Now, other than the facts about me, time for the facts about the people I know!

Starting with my mean acquaintances from the El Dorado Kingdom, most notably, Beta. Now mean acquaintance, is an understatement! She makes The Wicked Witch of the West look like the Good Witch of the North! Hey, hey! Before you start being judgemental, let me tell you the things I know about her and her weird bossy older brother and robot-like younger brother, Gamma and Alpha, respectively.

They each needed to be protected by a general of their army, Rei Rukh (did I spell that right?). Alpha's friends with the son of the duke, Einamu, who was in love with Reiza, who broke his heart and is a childhood friend of Beta and Beta's little personal maid- Orca, who likes Gamma, who is practically the bossiest guy I know!

I know, freaky and complicated kingdom right? Anyway, I'm not sure if they'll like us when me- the princess, is getting married to the son of the emperor of the kingdom that is also the nemesis kingdom of the El Dorado Kingdom.

My childhood friend, Tenma, who is practically the only friend I've had who isn't a girl, is a prince from a Kingdom near the Grand Kingdom of Feida, is the only guy I've known and had a crush on until he dated that girl from the Mochi Kingdom- a daughter of a friend of Kinako Rune- who is a duchess, but they broke up, mutual feelings and other reasonable... uh... reasons.

Then there are my girlfriends, other princesses of Fantasia, but from other parts:

First is Minori Mizukawa, silent, kinda scary, very mature, is close to the duke of the kingdom where she is from. She was introduced to me by Konoha. And speaking of Konoha,

Second is Konoha Morimura, she's a really good friend of Minori-chan, she's a very shy girl, and is very short too. She introduced Minori to me. She was very shy and was bullied, so she kept herself isolated. But after meeting me... let's just say that those bullies won't be ever bullying Konoha-chan or anyone else ever again. Her name reminds me of that 'Naruto' anime/manga. It's very popular too.

Third is Akane Yamana, she's the first girl my age to become a maid in my castle, children weren't allowed to work but she really needed the money and her parents were very sick so she was an exception.

Fourth and last is Midori Seto, she's a girl who's got a thing for boy stuff. She's tomboy-ish and the best fighter in her kingdom. Really. She even beat all of the knights way above her age. Freaky right?

BTW, each of their appearances:

Konoha has dark green hair shaped into two big buns. She is short and has a small body. The color of her eyes is black.

Minori-chan's got dark, green colored hair that falls through her shoulders. Her eyes are also dark green. And she dresses weird.

Midori has long vermilion hair, with small braids tied with blue hair bands. She has dark green eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone.

Akane has lavender-coloured eyes and long chestnut hair, tied into two plaits.

And that's it for the introduction it's time to...

Call papa!

Oh, sweet mother of Fantasia! (man! I can't believe a princess of Fantasia just cursed)

... Intermission...

Anyway, I'll fill you in on this 'school' thing on the next entry my diary-san, I've written this entry way toooo long now.

I almost forgot! A friend of my father's is having his son pick me up with his carriage on the way to my new school. Apparently, he (my father's friend) is a king from another kingdom, a part of Grand Fantasia, and he owes my father a solid and since my carriage in a work-in-progress, I suppose he resorted to plan B and used that solid (which surprised me since I've always thought he's make him do something really hilarious.

Now, it's time to eat for some cake. In celebration of tomorrow being the first day of 'school'!

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Princess Sorano 'Aoi' Merola**_

**-Next: Week 1: Monday: First Day of School-**

**Author's Note: **This is one confusing chapter isn't it? I apologize for the bad grammar and for it to be very short! **And please vote on my poll to see and choose which guy should Aoi ride with to the new school! **And I'll read more awesome diary fics to get some more inspiration, improvement and help!


End file.
